HidingSeeking
by rocketstar
Summary: Nell Wyatt was born to kill the supernatural. But after Klaus murdered her parents she disappeared into the darkness to escape her past and became Lux Hennessey, quietly living a rather mundane life until Elijah Mikaelson found her and asked Lux to kill his brother. Lux heads to Mystic Falls and unexpectedly encounters bigger problems with Elijah than Klaus and his doppelgänger.
1. Chapter 1

_With music blaring in her ears, Penelope 'Nell' Wyatt was in her own little world as she walked home from the library, recently she had been spending pretty much every waking hour at the library studying for her upcoming midterms. The streets of San Diego were pretty quiet and as Nell dragged herself home she couldn't help buy wearily glance at her watch. It was just after 11:15pm and Nell had broken her curfew and her parents were going to kill her, this was the third time this month that Nell had broken her curfew and her parents were going to ground her when she got in. Taking note of her parents cars in the driveway Nell briskly walked up the porch towards the front door and when she arrived, she noticed something was slightly off. The front door was ajar which was odd as her parents weren't the kind of people who left the door open for anyone to enter, Nell's mother was the sort of person who tripled checked the door was locked, so there was no way she would leave the front door open. Nell had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't quite. There had to be something going on because the front door was left open and as she walked further towards the door Nell's gut was telling her that something was seriously wrong here. There was a smell, it wasn't a kind of smell that most people would pick up on but Nell could and it smelled like death. Tentatively making her way into the house Nell was careful not to make any noise as she crept across the threshold and walked into the foyer and first thing that Nell noticed was the blood. Lots of it. There was a bloody handprint on the wall by the stairs and then blood trailed down the stairs and there were clear signs of some kind of disturbance and someone had been hurt. Wildly looking around for anymore signs Nell spotted a blood trail and following it with her eyes Nell saw that it led towards the dining room and Nell turned to her left and slowly made her way into the dining took and the sight that greeted Nell shock her to the core. It wasn't the amount of blood in the room or the room itself which looked like it had been destroyed, the dining room looked like it had come straight out of a horror film. No, it was the sight of her parents Neal and Keira Wyatt, both of them sitting on chair with clear signs of injuries judging the blood that stained their clothes and the two of them looked terrified out of their minds whilst a man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in the middle of Nell's parents with a hand on each of their shoulders with an amused grin on his face. A cold shiver ran down Nell's back. This wasn't good. This wasn't at all good._

 _"Nell..." Keira began, unable to form a whole sentence as it was clear to Nell that her mother was terrified out of her damn mind and she had every right to be given what was going on right now. Nell had been in a lot of scary and intense situations in her life despite her relatively young age but this was without a doubt the worst situation that Nell had encountered despite only being seventeen. This wasn't any normal breaking and entering situation; someone had come into her house and had attacked her parents. He could have killed them but he didn't. Instead he chose to wait. This man who was looking at her with this smug grin on his face, was waiting for something or rather someone. He was waiting for her. As Nell looked at this man, she knew that there was something about him that was off, he wasn't normal. There was something inside Nell that was screaming at her, screaming that this man was dangerous. He was a vampire… That's why Nell could smell death when she walked into the house._

 _"It's going to be okay mom, everything is going to fine. I'm going to take care of this, kay? Nell assured her mother, giving both her parents a reassuring smile as she knew that they were scared out of their minds but she would fix this. Nell was the only person who could fix this, she couldn't call anyone for help. She was on her own. Turning her attention away from her parents, Nell looked over to the man who was standing by her parents, his eyes had this glint in them, a twinkle of enjoyment. His eyes reminded Nell of the stars and he was good looking enough, handsome even but that didn't change anything. There was only one person who Nell knew that had the balls to do something like this, she didn't know him personally nor had she ever seen him before but she knew him by reputation. He was the god fearing of all vampires and Nell was pretty certain, no she knew that he was standing right in front of her. Nell wanted to know how the hell he had gotten into her house but that wasn't the most pressing matter at hand. Right now Nell needed to deal with what was happening in front of her._

 _"Hello Penelope, it's nice to finally meet in person."_

 _"Klaus." Nell replied gritting her teeth as she addressed the man who she correctly assumed to be the infamous Klaus, the most feared of all the original vampires. His reputation proceeded him and then some. Despite the fact that she had never met Klaus before, some part of Nell knew that it was him from when she had first laid her eyes on him. She had been searching for him months in order to kill him and word traveled quickly about the girl who wanted to kill an original vampire. Klaus had sent warnings, sent other vampires to warn her what would happen if she didn't stop hunting him down but she didn't listen even when the bodies starting piling up. It just made Nell all the more determined so she just killed all the vampires he sent. And now he was here. In her home. Nell wanted to be sick. Instead she took several steps forward._

 _"_ _Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you otherwise I may have to hurt your parents Penelope or perhaps I should call you Nell as I hear you tend to favour that more." Klaus warned and not wanting any ham to come to her parents Nell took several steps back. She didn't want to, she wanted to kill Klaus but she couldn't risk him hurting her parents. Not when they hadn't done anything wrong in the slightest, this was all her fault. It was because of Nell that Klaus was here. She needed to fix this now before it got any worse._

 _"N-Nell, do you know this man?" Neal questioned and Nell honestly didn't know what to say, there was no way that she could tell her parents the truth. She didn't know what to do, Nell had nothing on her. No white oak stake or dagger. There was nothing on her, Nell wildly looked around for something or anything that she could use. Nell had nothing that would kill Klaus, the only hope Nell had was putting down Klaus for a few hours so she could get her parents out of here and as far away as possible._

 _"Dad, don't worry. I'm going to fix everything just give me a couple of minutes." Nell said as she dropped her bag on the floor and balling her hands up into a tight fist. "You've got some real nerve turning up where I live Klaus, the place I call home."_

 _"_ _A real nice daughter you've got here, very beautiful indeed and incredibly stubborn Mr and Mrs Wyatt, you should be proud… No that's too formal. How about I just call you Neal and Keira? After all we've been having so much fun together." Klaus stated and Nell couldn't help but grit her teeth in irritation._

 _"_ _Shut up! Don't talk to them! Don't say anything to them. This has nothing to do with them, this is between the two of us. You don't get to speak to them! You talk to me Klaus because after all that's why you're here, right? To deal with me!" Nell hissed in irritation, as she couldn't believe that Klaus had the nerve to be making small talk with her parents. He had attacked her parents, all but destroyed the dining room and yet he felt calm and collected enough to be making idle small talk. He really was the monster that everyone said he was._

 _"I did warn you what would happen if you didn't stop looking for me Nell, I warned you several times but you just wouldn't listen or leave well enough alone. Stubborn like that… You wouldn't listen to the people I sent, instead you just kept killing them which I admit got my attention. I must admit I underestimated you Nell but after you killed seven of my associates I figured that it was time for the two us to finally meet in person. This is after all what you wanted right? The two of us in the same room. You should consider this to be such an honor as not many people get to meet me in person… Although when I arrived I was disappointed to see that you weren't home but your lovely parents have been keeping me very entertained. It's a shame I have to kill them." Klaus replied with a smirk that sent shivers down Nell's back as he was enjoying this way too much. He was like a kid on Halloween._

 _"K-Kill?" Keira spluttered in confusion._

 _"Tut tut Nell, did you not tell your parents about your little job on the side? That you're no ordinary seventeen year old girl? In fact your rather extraordinary in ways that few people could really understand. But I do, I know what it's like to be special, to be a rare breed and be capable of so much more. In fact the more I think about it, we're rather alike which makes all of this all the more unfortunate." Klaus began and Nell angrily shook her head. This was not happening, Klaus was not trying to bond with her because that was just sick and twisted, not to mention rather dark._

 _"_ _We are not like, we are nothing alike! The two of us are nothing alike! We have nothing in common and the two of us aren't special or connected in any kind of way. You are the personification of evil, you are a monster and the thing that lurks in the dark. That's what you are Niklaus! You are darkness and hate, I'm not that, I am nothing like that. I know love and happiness, something that you have never known. I am not like you! Nothing like you!"_

 _"_ _You really think that? Such naivety in your young years Nell Wyatt… You call me a monster but you kill, hunt and maim just like me. You lurk in the dark, you do things that normal people would never imagine doing. You have the arrogance of someone way beyond your years but you are a child. Little girl lost in the world, little girl with the darkness in her heart and afraid to confront the truth that's staring her in the mirror everyday of her life. That you're a killer…" Klaus snarled and Nell felt her lip tremble as Klaus stood there berating her and she wanted to do something but she couldn't. Her feet were frozen, she was unable to move or say anything. She was stuck._

 _"_ _I-I…" Nell stammered and Klaus just laughed, he let out an ice cold laugh that threatened to destroy Nell to the very core. But he just ignored her, Klaus turned away from Nell and took a step closer to her parents, placing a hand on the shoulder of Nell's mother._

 _"_ _I know that to you Nell is just your little girl, your only child who seems normal in every single way but she is so much more. That girl before you is no oridinary girl. She's a killer, a dangerous killer and she hunts like a lioness. Vampires, werewolves and witches, she hunts them down and she kills them all. They call her a Seeker." Klaus explained and Nell just shook her head, she repeatedly shook her head. This couldn't be happening, Klaus could not be doing this to her. This had to be a very bad dream and Nell wanted so desperately to wake up from this nightmare._

 _"_ _Seeker?" Neal questioned._

 _"_ _D-Dad, don't listen to him. He's lying…" Nell stammered, unable to get proper words out of her mouth,_

 _"_ _Shut up Nell! I'm trying to have an important conversation with your dear parents, didn't your parents ever tell you that it was rude to interrupt people?" Klaus taunted and Nell couldn't help but feel herself slowly start to fall apart. "You see Neal, I am a vampire in fact one of the very first vampires to ever be created and when myself and the rest of the original vampires were created, nature could not stand for that. They needed something to deal with the abominations that were vampires and so they created the slayer. For over a thousand years there has been a many girls, or rather young women born into every generation with the purpose to protect the innocent, keep the balance of nature and hunt down vampires, witches and werewolves. They call them the Seekers because they are destined to seek out the darkness that lurks in the shadows of this world. Your little girl was born to kill people like me, to stop us preying on humans and drinking their blood."_

 _"No, t-that's not true."_

 _"Ignore him, I'll explain everything later mom and dad." Nell said as she took a step toward them. "This doesn't concern them, this is between you and me so let them go, I am begging you to let them go."_

 _"I think it does concern them, what parent wouldn't be worried and concerned to find out that their child kills vampires on a daily basis?"_

 _"You want to kill me? Then get it over with already! Just kill me already!" Nell barked a she just wanted all of this to be over, she wanted it to be done. Klaus wanted her so she would give herself to him, Nell would let him kill her if it meant that her parents would be okay, that they would live and Klaus would leave them alone. She was okay to die._

 _"I don't want to kill you Nell, I kill you and I have to worry about another one of you Seekers coming after me. You were pretty set on killing me and I don't want anyone else to get any ideas so I have to send a little message, to remind everyone of what I'm capable of. Besides if I kill you, how will I make you suffer?" Klaus questioned with a small chuckle as his hands slowly moved away from Nell's parents shoulder and moments later he ripped their heads off so fast that they were spinning as they landed on the floor and Nell stumbled back a few steps and let out a strangled cry as she saw Klaus knock the headless bodies of her parents to the ground. He had killed them. Klaus had murdered her parents right in front of her without batting an eyelid. "I didn't want to do that as your parents seemed like such nice people but you forced my hand Nell, I warned you to stop looking for me but you refused to listen, killing you would have achieved nothing just a new slayer and you can't suffer if your dead but you can if your parents pay the price for your insolence._

 _"I-I..." Nell chocked out in shock, half listening as she was still trying to process the fact that her parents were dead. Klaus walked away from the dining room chairs and made his way over to a cabinet and picked out a family photograph that was sitting inside, glancing it at briefly before smashing it on the ground. Nell couldn't help but wince as Klaus, stared at her with cold dead eyes before making his way over to her. For the first time in years Nell felt actual fear._

 _"_ _Stop looking for me and I'll kill everyone you've ever met, ever spoken to, ever even glanced at before I come from you and trust me Miss Wyatt I will rip you apart piece by piece and you would have been wishing I killed you right here and right now. What do you say Nell? Would you care to make a deal with the devil?"_

 _She failed to protect her parents, she let her arrogance get in the way but she wouldn't make that mistake again. She'd do what Klaus said to protect everyone else. "O-Okay..."_

 _"Wise choice."_

* * *

It was quiet. It was way too quiet for 1am on a Friday night at Benny's the run down diner in Kansas City that Lux Hennessey, formally known as Nell Wyatt worked at. Normally countless people would be stopping by the diner to get some greasy food on their way home after partying but the diner was pretty quiet save for about five or six patrons who were pretty much doing their own thing. Lux was used to people coming in at all hours to get food from the diner, despite the diner being rather run down and the old school, not to mention rather outdated uniform it served rather good food and the people were pretty decent. Being a waitress wasn't the best job in the world, it was pretty much a dead end job that had zero career prospects but this was Lux's life. She was living a small idle life off the grid and that was the way Lux was planning on living the rest of her life. It was going to be boring and mundane which is just the way she wanted it. Despite the fact that Lux was content with a lacklustre life, quietness wasn't something that she was used to, Lux liked noise, she liked a lot of it. So Lux wasn't sure how to deal with quietness. Things were so quiet that Lux was sitting by the counter doing a crossword puzzle in order to keep herself busy. It was rare to see the diner this quiet and a bit weird however the quietness was a welcome distraction. It reminded Lux that just sometimes the world slowed down and it wasn't hectic, there wasn't a need to be running around like a headless chicken. But Lux couldn't be sure as she was always looking over her shoulder, always getting to ready to run. However this silence seemed to speak a lot of volumes and in some way let Lux know that she no longer had to run; that now was the time to stop. Reaching into her apron Lux took a deep breath and pulled out a rose gold pocket watch and fingered the single letter engraving on the face of the pocket watch. The letter P… Penelope. Lux couldn't help but swallow a small lump in her throat as she thought about her former name, the person she used to be.

Penelope Wyatt. The arrogant seventeen year old girl who got her parents killed, the girl who watched her parents be killed by a madman. After her parents murder Lux fell apart, everything just went dark in her life and she couldn't be Nell Wyatt anymore, which is why she had to walk away from her life, she needed to escape from her life. It was why Nell Wyatt had changed her name to Lux Hennessey the day that she turned 18. That was six years ago. She had to walk away from her past as it hurt too much for her to continue. The things that Penelope Wyatt did had to stop, no more hunting for vampires or Klaus. She needed to be normal again, walk away for all the supernatural crap in her life. She needed to become someone else. It's why Nell Wyatt had become Lux Hennessey. Lux had changed everything, she had changed her name, changed her hair colour and changed where she lived. Lux had pretty much wiped all existence for her old life, the only thing she kept from her former life was the pocket watch, given to her by her father Neal on her sixteenth birthday as per tradition in their family. It was the only thing that Lux couldn't bare to part with. Just looking at the watch made Lux feel emotional, she could feel waves of emotion crushing over her and quickly she stuffed the pocket watch back into her apron. Lux quickly shook that thought out of her head, she didn't know why she was thinking about all that stuff as she hadn't thought about her past in a very long time. It was better for her if everything was left in the past.

"It's pretty dead in here, you might as well go home early Lux as Bob and I can deal with the stragglers and shut up shop."

"Sorry?" Lux asked as she looked up from her crossword puzzle to Maggie, her forty five year old co-worker. The two of them were working the night shift together and had been pretty friendly for the last two years that Luz had been working at the diner. Lux didn't do friends, she couldn't do friends, she didn't to people given that she used to only do death and destruction whether she went so it was safer for everyone and Lux if she was alone. But if she did do friends then Maggie was probably the closest thing that Lux had to a friend. She was good company and made working long arduous shifts where Lux was on her feet a tiny bit more bearable.

"I said that it's been pretty boring here tonight and you might as well head home unless you want to go talk to that very tall, dark and handsome stranger sitting at the booth at the far end whose been unable to keep his eyes off you." Maggie stated and Lux only murmured in response as she was well aware of who her co-worker was talking about. She had noticed him straight away when he came in despite his best efforts to come in unnoticed. Lux tended to notice things like that especially when this wasn't the first time that she had seen the man that Maggie was referring to. She had seen him lurking around in the shadows for the last two days, today however was the first time that he had come into the diner.

"Nice try Maggs but I'm not interested, I don't do boyfriends or relationships. Those aren't my kinds of things, you know I'm the whole born alone, die alone kind of gal. I prefer being on my own, it's much simpler this way. Less complicated." Lux replied in a forced amused tone of voice, trying play things off that she liked the single life when really she kept her own company because it was easier, it meant people didn't get hurt. Lux kept loneliness to her side like it was a shadow. It was a friend of hers.

"I never said that he had to be your boyfriend Lux, you know your 24 and you need to start living your life before it passes straight by you and trust me I would know." Maggie quipped and Lux couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Maggie was suggesting that so go use some guy for casual sex. It was kind of funny but yet frankly depressing at the same time. Lux chose not respond to Maggie's comment but she was going to take her up on her offer to go home early and wordlessly she took off her apron and stuck in under the counter. Saying her goodbye's Lux made her way to the back of the diner, grabbed her jacket and bag before making her way out of the diner. Given that it was late March, the air was crisp and cool so Lux had decided to walk home instead of trying to find a cab to hail. Sure it wasn't warm as spring in California but it was sure as hell warmer than Nebraska, Canada and Chicago. Kansas City was surprisingly not that much of a bad place, it wasn't home as Lux didn't have a home but it was quite a nice place for her to hang around for a while. It was the longest place she had stayed in since leaving Chicago, although Lux knew she could only stay for about another six months before moving on to somewhere else.

As she continued to walk home back to her minuscule basement apartment Lux soon became very much aware that someone was following her and Lux didn't have to be a genius to guess that it was the guy from the dinner. The dumb guy who had been following her for the last couple of days. He was a pretty shitty stalker given that Lux had spotted him days ago. Lux didn't know why anyone would be following her because no one knew who she was; to everyone she knew, Lux Hennessey was a quiet girl who pretty much stuck to herself. Lux made sure she never left a trail behind her whenever she moved around, the only that could be tied to her happened to be her college degree. Apart from that Lux pretty much stayed off the grid and tried to be as invisible as she could. So someone following her displeased Lux very much. She needed to do something about this so Lux stepped up her pace, turned her slow and causal pace into a rather brisk walk. Making a sharp turn at the first possible chance that she could, Lux allowed the darkness of the night to hide her as she took refuge in the dark way of an empty doorway and then she waited. Lux had enough of all this horseshit and she was going to end it. Now. Lux stood in the doorway and waited, she counted the footsteps and listened as they got closer and closer to her until the mysterious man walked right past her before coming to a stop when he realized he had lost her. Lux counted to five before stepping out the shadows, instantly reacting to the situation by grabbing the man's right arm and pinning it behind his back before pushing him up against the wall. Lux Hennessey may only be 5ft 6 but her size did not equate to her strength in the slightest.

"Listen asshole you've been following me for the last couple of days and I am over it so tell me why you've been watching me before I kick your ass." Lux hissed in an irritated manner, snarling contempt at her little follower because she wasn't happy about this situation in the slightest and she wanted answers right now. Nothing and nobody was going to mess up what little crappy life Lux had going on here.

"I need to talk to you Penelope."

At the sound of her birth name Lux couldn't help but tense up and she found herself wavering and letting go of the man and taking a few steps back. This guy knew her, he knew who she used to be which was impossible. It couldn't be happening because she pretty paid lots of money to make sure that Penelope Wyatt disappeared without a trace. That she seemingly vanished, almost as if she dropped off the trace off the world. Lux kept in contact with no one from her previous life, she walked away from it all, she was a far cry from Nell Wyatt. Even her hair colour was different, Lux was a natural blonde but over the last seven years she had been dying her hair a deep brunette colour. Anything to escape who she was. Yet somebody had found her.

"W-What are you talking about? My name is Lux and not Penelope." Lux stammered with a small shake of her head, she just had to deny, deny, deny and hope that this went away otherwise Lux was going to have to do something bad, something that she possible wouldn't regret because she would do anything to protect herself. After what happened with Klaus, Lux left because everyday she worried that Klaus would change his mind and come after her. Lux had pissed him off and the big bad Original was unpredictable and there was a chance that he could come after her. Lux didn't want to be found, she didn't want people to be found as Penelope Wyatt as that life of hers was over. Lux had ruined everything and that resulted in her parents being murdered. Klaus wanted her to live with that but Lux couldn't do that, which is why she ran. Lux couldn't help but continue to shake her head as the mysterious man turned around to face her, taking a few steps forward so that Lux could see him under the street lights. Just like Maggs had said he was very good looking in an order guy sort of way, with a strong jaw line and high cheekbones, not to mention short brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He knew who Lux really was but she was certain that she had never seen him before in her life.

"No it's not. I know who you really are and it's not Lux Hennessey, is it Penelope?"

"She is dead! Penelope is dead and has been for years! Nell Wyatt does not exist anymore. She is gone and that is the end of it." Lux barked, feeling like she was continually being punched in the gut every time this man referred to her by her birth name. Her head was spinning, there where ten million thoughts racing through her head per second and all of them were threatening to consume her. "Now I don't know how you found out all of that, how you found out about me and where I am but I suggest you forget everything and get the hell out of here before I make you or better yet kill you."

"Kill me? Is that so?" The man asked and Lux could have sworn that she saw a glint of a smile on the man's face, it seemed like he seemed to find this whole encounter amusing whereas Lux would use several other words to describe this whole thing and the word amusing would not be one of them. She was scared and frightened, she was pretty much a mess and she just wanted to pack her bags and run away from this all and yet her feet couldn't move.

"You think I don't know what you are? From the moment you walked into the diner I knew what you were, as all you vampires reek of death and me killing you would probably make the world a slightly better place although you things seem to be like cockroaches, you kill one and another ten appear. So just leave, go back to whatever you were doing before you came here because I'm not interested and I'd rather waste my time or effort in killing you." Lux spat in disgust, feeling more riled up with every passing second the longer this conversation continued to go on for.

"Your senses are as sharp as ever even though you stopped hunting, I guess it's true what they saw about the Seekers abilities…"

"And I forgot all you vampires seem to think your god's gift to the world but when really your all just the result of some dumb witch who thought she could mess around with things that were no business of hers." Lux scoffed before deciding that she wanted no more part in this stupid conversation anymore, she wanted to go home, get some sleep and forget this whole thing ever happened, perhaps pack up her things and move on to another town considering that her previous life was seemingly catching up with her. So without another word Lux turned around and began to walk away from the vampire who had just appeared out of nowhere, Lux had no desire to know what he wanted and anyway it was probably nothing good seeing as he was a vampire. They had been causing nothing but trouble since they were created by some silly witch a 1000 years ago.

"The doppelgänger. She's been found…" The man called out, just loud enough for Lux to hear and she couldn't help but stop in her tracks at the mention of a doppelgänger. They were shadow doubles of people who had previously existed, they were very rare, appearing out of the blue over the centuries with special blood. One type of doppelgänger in particular was very special to a certain vampire who Lux shared history with.

"I don't care." Lux said after a moment before continuing to walk away as she wasn't getting involved in this, she didn't want to listen to what this vampire had to say as she had learned her lesson from her last dealings with Klaus. Lux had barely survived what had happened that bloody night all those years ago. He could do whatever he liked because he was no longer her problem or the person whose head she wanted to mount on her bedroom wall, Lux was keeping her promise to not go after him. She was going to keep that promise. Klaus could do whatever he liked and Lux wasn't going to do anything about it in the slightest. So she kept walking.

"She's 17 years old, the same age you were when Klaus murdered your parents right infront of your very eyes. She is a child just like you were Penelope and I need your help to stop him, to save the girl from being killed. I need you to kill him and I'll help you do it." The man stated and Lux stopped once again, slowly turning around as none of this made much sense. Despite the fact that she said she didn't care not did she want to get dragged into this, her curiosity was piped by the fact that some nobody vampire wanted to kill Klaus. They wanted to kill Klaus, who was the most famous of all the original vampires. His reputation proceeded him and them some. This little nobody vampire had some serious issues.

"You really have some death wish don't you? Coming to me and asking me to help you kill Klaus? Who the hell do you think you are? Do you realize that you are asking for some serious trouble? Klaus is not someone to be messed. He is practically vampire royalty! How do you not that? What vampire doesn't know who Klaus is!?" Lux questioned in bewilderment as the man walked towards her, stopping just infront of her.

"I'm a little more than a vampire, please allow me to make the proper introductions Penelope my name is Elijah."

Crap. Fuck! Lux couldn't help but cringe immensely and want the ground to swallow her whole as she instantly recognized the name, she may have stopped hunting vampires years ago but that didn't mean she didn't know the name Elijah. He was an original vampires and he was standing right in front of her. Normal was so not the watchword in her life anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Lux had a problem. The kind of problem that she had been free from for the last seven years, the type of problem that she thought she would never have to face again after her parents had been killed and her as Penelope Wyatt had ended. But no matter how far Lux ran, she couldn't escape from her past of her so called fate or destiny, whatever you wanted to call it. Lux thought that her dealings with the supernatural were over but apparently now as right now Elijah was standing right in front of her. Elijah, as in Elijah the Original vampire who happened to be one of the eldest vampires in existence, even before setting her eyes on him properly for the first time tonight Lux knew of Elijah or rather she knew of him. Everyone did. Elijah was no Klaus that was for sure, from what Lux had heard he was the more moral of the two vampires but also very tricky at the same time. He had tracked down Lux to her little obscure corner in the world and asked her if she would kill Klaus. This wasn't supposed to be happening, Lux couldn't have vampires back in her life or another other supernatural creatures such as doppelgänger. Her life wasn't like that anymore, normal was the watchword, normal was what Lux spent everyday trying to convince herself that she was. Lux couldn't have old cans of worms being opened because it was just going to be to painful and it was hard enough for her to get up every morning knowing full that she was responsible for her parents death. The grief had almost destroyed her, it had threatened to consume ever fibre of her being which is a big reason why Lux couldn't be Penelope Wyatt anymore. Just having Elijah right here talking to her about Klaus and doppelgänger was already threatening to open up old wounds. Lux was praying that this was some kind of sick joke if it wasn't for the fact that Elijah didn't look like the kind of person who cracked jokes that often. Plus he mentioned the doppelgänger and that wasn't a joking matter in the slightest. Lux didn't know what to do or what to say, she was still in shock over the whole thing as this was the last thing that she was expecting to happen. Seven years of normalcy, well Lux's attempts to be normal had all but gone down the drain and right now all she could think of was that she needed a really stiff drink but then she remembered she didn't drink anymore. Lux stopped drinking four years ago and she was in a pretty unhealthy place.

"How did you find me? I was off the grid, nobody knows where I am because I am supposed to be invisible…" Lux finally asked after a few moments of pause as she managed to finally get her head together and stop herself from having a mental breakdown in the middle of the street. There was a lot of information for her to take in given everything that Elijah had told her but right now Lux's only main concern was how he had managed to find her. If Elijah had managed to find her then there was also a chance that Klaus could find her again and Lux didn't want to tempt fate. She liked being anonymous, it had taken a while for Lux to get it used to being alone at first but now it suited her nomad way of life.

"Not to everyone. You've been running for so long and your still running Penelope but I never lost you. I've been keeping an eye on you from a distance over the years, I've always known where you are." Elijah revealed and Lux had to admit that it sounded a bit creepy, he had known where Lux had been, all the cities that she had bounced around in over the years. Now the two of them had been standing in the middle of a street all one in the middle of the night. It didn't exactly bode well.

"Why?" Lux demanded as she knew there had to be a reason, there was no way an original vampire would keep tabs on one girl for seven years for no reason. Just like that there had to be a reason why Elijah would come all the way here to speak to her about Klaus, there was something else going on here as well. Elijah was infamous, he could have asked anyone to come here to speak to her but he came here himself.

"You suffered a great loss, a tragic and terrible one at such a young age and you were forced to witness an unimaginable horror. In the space of one night your whole life destroyed and what my brother did–" Elijah began and Lux could have sworn that she had him say brother. But that couldn't be true, he couldn't be the brother of the man who had ruined everything for her. It had to be wrong but Lux there was no mistake, Elijah had said brother. There had been stories about it, legends about the Originals which dated back to 1000 years ago when the Originals were first created. All anyone knew about the first vampires in existence was that they were feared, over the centuries that had let their ruthless nature speak for themselves. Their origins were a mystery, basically hearsay shrouded by shadows and all Lux had known was they were created not by ingesting the blood of a vampire like how most vampires were created but by a spell. In total there were six original vampires but Lux had only heard of three; Klaus, Elijah and Mikael, who was even more complicated that the rest of them. Mikael was a vampire hunter, he was the vampire who hunted vampires until he disappeared. The rest of the Originals Lux had no idea about. But they were a god damn family. The most feared supernatural creatures on the damn planet were related to each other. Lux had heard rumours Lux was talking to the brother of the man who had killed her family.

"Brother? So the lore is actually true? That the Originals, the first and oldest vampires in existence were in fact in a family? That the witch who created you was actually your mother? Klaus is your brother?" Lux questioned unable to believe what she was actually hearing. This all sounded insane, it sounded made up but that's what Lux's life used to be, full of the unbelievable and downright insane. So it shouldn't be too hard for her to believe that Elijah and Klaus were siblings. But still it was a lot to process as it meant that the man in front of her was one part of a family that had reigned terror for the last 1000 years. Lux had separated herself from this life a long time ago and yet it was coming back into her life like a hurricane, threatening to destroy the life she had built for herself.

"Half. But yes Niklaus is my brother…" Elijah reluctantly admitted and Lux saw something in his eyes, something that she could only describe as human. It seemed like he was oddly ashamed of the fact that he was related to Klaus, that was quite surprising to Lux. Something was different about Elijah, he wasn't boastful or arrogant like Klaus, he seemed somewhat remorseful for what had happened. But that didn't mean that Lux was going to start playing best friends with Elijah as she was very aware of his tricky reputation. He had it abundantly clear that he wasn't coming her for a chat, given the request that he asked of Lux.

"So… You want me to kill your brother? Why?" Lux questioned stating the obvious as she wanted to clarify things, make sure that she understood what was going and to be sure that her and Elijah were currently on the same page. The whole thing was a bit morbid, the words as they came out of Lux's mouth left this grim feeling in the put of her stomach. She sure as hell hated Klaus, she had wanted him dead a long time ago and even planned on killing the insane son of a bitch at one point in her life. But that was a long time ago and her plan of killing Klaus had backfired spectacularly in her face. Now Elijah was standing right in front of her asking her to do what she was unable to seven years ago; he was asking her to kill Klaus. But Lux was curious to know as why? Why did he want his own brother dead? Most importantly why did he come to her?

"Like you Penelope–"

"First things first, stop calling me Penelope. I don't go by that name anymore as Penelope Wyatt is dead, she has been for seven years. My name is Lux now, so if you want us to continue this conversation than I suggest you stop calling me by the name that was given to me at birth and start using the name." Lux snapped as she couldn't handle being called her former name as it was a painful reminder of her past and everything that Lux was running from. That past that she couldn't bare to face anymore as it just reminded her about the mistakes she made and the price her parents had to pay for it. Her name, Lux's real name wasn't the point anymore as when Lux chose to stop going by Penelope Wyatt and chose a new name herself it was like a promise to herself. That she didn't have to be that arrogant and irresponsible girl anymore who was reckless and didn't think of anyone. That she could be someone else; somebody better and she decided to become Lux Hennessey as Lux meant light and so often would Lux's parents tell her that she filled their lives with sunshine. By giving herself a name that meant light, it allowed Lux to move away from the darkness in her life and the darkness that came with her destiny of seeking out the supernatural creatures that lurked in the darkness.

"Okay Lux." Elijah replied after a moment and Lux shakily nodded her head as now they were getting somewhere. Although Lux would preferably not be having a conversation with a vampire at such a late hour but since Elijah knew where she worked, had been keeping a track on her for the last few years Lux suspected that he would find her again if she took off. Lux couldn't spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder in fear that Elijah was going to pop out nowhere when he needed a favor from her Lux was already running from one Original vampire, she didn't want to be running from two.

"So why does an Original want another Original dead? Why do you want your brother dead? Was the Big Bad Klaus mean? Did he steal your toys or whatever you guys had in ye old times? Or is this some grudge match that dates back over a 1000 years?" Lux questioned as this was sure to be interesting.

"You may find this hard to believe but the two of us aren't so different, you may be a Seeker and I, a vampire but we do have something in common and that is something that Klaus has taken from the both of us. Just like you my brother has taken my family or rather our family, over the years he hunted our siblings down and neutralized them. Sometimes he would undagger them but in the case of my brother Finn, Klaus didn't and Finn's been neutralised for the last 900 years. Next came my brother Kol, followed by my sister Rebekah. Klaus daggered them and buried them at sea. What kind of person does that to their own family? My brother has lost his humanity and he causes irreparable damage wherever he goes, Klaus knows nothing but death and destruction which he gets off on. Klaus thrives on cruelty at the expense of others. He must be stopped especially since a human Petrova Doppelgänger has been found. His madness will not end with her death it will just get worse."

"That is a tragic story and my heart bleeds for the lonely vampire Elijah but I'm not interested, I can't do this…" Lux sarcastically scoffed with a shake of her head before turning around and beginning to walk away, all she wanted to do was go home and forget any of this had happened. Hopefully Elijah would get the point and Lux would never have to interact with him again and be left alone to live the boring and mundane life that she wanted. A life that didn't involve vampires, witches, werewolves, ghosts and stupid curses that involved doppelgangers. Normal was the watchword and that's what Lux was; normal.

"Lux–"

"No you don't understand! It doesn't matter who you are and what you are or what you want me to do, none of that matters anymore because I don't do that stuff anymore. I am just some boring plain Jane and I like that. My life in ordinary and mundane, without the involvement of the supernatural and that is how I live it. So I'm not going to get involved in this problem, that you have… I won't get involved." Lux barked turning back to snap at Elijah as she was fed of him talking to her, she wasn't interested and she had already made herself perfectly clear on the subject already.

"Do you really not care what happen to this girl? That Klaus will kill her along with a werewolf and a vampire to break the curse of the sun and the moon?" Elijah questioned and Lux couldn't help but snort in amusement, she didn't know everything about the supernatural, she sure as hell didn't know the Originals were related but she did know enough. Especially about this so called curse.

"Oh? That fake piece of crap Aztec curse that you and Klaus made up to cover up the real truth about the curse? How the witch or rather your mother placed the curse on the Big Bad Klaus after realising how much of an abomination he was. Knowing that he was too dangerous to be both a vampire and a werewolf…" Lux questioned and she couldn't help but notice the surprised look on Elijah's face despite his many attempts to hide. No doubt he was surprised that she knew the truth about the origins about this so called curse of the sun and moon. "You two may have made up that curse but Seekers have been around pretty much just as long as you old times through and witches from the old days were pretty chatty so things got passed down through the generations. You know that saying that Seekers are connected throughout history? That's not a myth and you'd be surprised how much dead Seeks like to talk. Especially about your brother."

"My brother has collected the reputation over the years." Elijah allowed himself to admit and Lux just chose to roll her eyes at the vampire's casual response. He was making it sound like Klaus was one of those people who were generally disliked. To say that was like ceiling of the Sistine Chapel was just some painting. Klaus was universally feared by all those who knew of him and most people were lucky enough to have never set eyes on him but knew well enough to be scared of him.

"Why me? There are countless of other Seekers out there apart from me, maybe even going into the hundreds I don't know, all I know is that our numbers aren't exactly dwindling. We'll keep being born because somebody has to seek out the darkness and what other crap you get told when your born into a lifetime of servitude to a club you never asked to join. You could have found another Seeker and they would have jumped out at the chance to get a win for the good guys by killing Klaus but you came to me, why? I walked away from that life, you could have found an active Seeker and yet you came to me." Lux questioned, in a tone that signified that she wasn't even asking Elijah to answer her question but rather she was demanding that he answered her question.

"Seven years ago you had a weapon in your possession that was capable of killing Klaus, not neutralising him but actually kill him for god." Elijah explained and Lux wasn't impressed by the response.

"You could have just asked, I would have been more than happy enough to let you borrow it." Lux retorted in a rather dry manner.

"It's a weapon I can't use and you know that Lux." Elijah responded and Lux couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the vampire as he seemed to have an answer for everything. It was rather frustrating and yet amusing for Lux, although it did bother her how calm Elijah was reacting to the situation whilst she was the one getting all hot under the collar about all of this.

"Two dead Originals isn't my problem."

"Like I said earlier Lux, Klaus took something from both of us and I believe for that reason alone that you would be the best person for the job. Your history with Klaus would motivate you enough to kill him, not to mention my brother considered you to be a real threat to him seven years which is why you two met all those years ago. Over the centuries my brother has become rather the recluse, so for him to come to you, speaks volumes about how much he felt threatened by you Lux." Elijah explained and Lux couldn't help but feel a tiny pang in her chest at Elijah's causal mention of Klaus personally coming to see her.

"He didn't take something from me. Klaus didn't steal my toys or even stick some daggers in my family and dump them in the ocean like he did with the rest of your vampire family. Klaus killed my family. He murdered my parents right in front of me. I had to watch as he ripped their heads of with such ease watch as their heads rolled around the floor. They didn't deserve any of that, they weren't like us, involved in this dark world. They were normal people, they were good people Elijah… They were kind, warm, loving people and they were mine and I loved them. Klaus took them from me. He took my entire world from that night without even a second glance. That night everything changed and I gave up all of this. I stopped being the Seeker, I stopped being Penelope Wyatt and most of all I stopped caring about all of this nonsense! So why should I care about what you have to say? Why should I give a rats ass' about what your brother does anymore? Klaus has already ruined my life. "

"Elena Gilbert. That's the name of the current Petrova Doppelgänger and just like you she didn't have a choice in any of this, she didn't chose to belong in this world. The two of you were born to be a Seeker and a Doppelgänger respectively. She lost her parents last spring in a terrible accident, the three of them were in a car accident and her parents drowned from what I've learned. Elena is 17 years old, the same age you were when Klaus from you and he will kill. He will do whatever it takes to kill her and he will kill anyone who gets in his way. Elena is surrounded by others from our world, vampires, witches and even a werewolf and my brother isn't afraid to shed blood. When the last doppelgänger escaped and became a vampire Klaus didn't Katerina Petrova, instead he killed her entire family to make her suffer as you know from your own experience. There is a 17 year old girl in a small town in Virginia who knows that one of the oldest vampires is coming after her in order to kill her and you can save her life Lux. You can save Elena and kill Klaus." Elijah said and Lux still didn't want to do, she didn't want to be involved in any of this but she kept thinking of the name Elijah had given her. _Elena Gilbert._ Having a name made it all feel so real, so personal and it reminded Lux of things should have been. At the age of 17 you were supposed to be thinking of your future, going on dates and parties, having fun with your friends and not worrying about some vampire who wanted you dead or watch the people you love die because of some mad man like Klaus. Lux allowed herself to look up to Elijah, even though he towered over her a bit she still managed to look into his brown eyes and even in the darkness she searched his eyes for deceit. Looking for any trace of lies but there wasn't any. So if Lux took what Elijah said at face value, then he was telling the truth about Elena and believed that she could kill Klaus.

"If I do this… If I kill Klaus then you'll leave me alone after? I'll never see or hear a peep from you after I send your brother to hell where he belongs? That will be the end to all of this? Nobody else will come looking for me after this?" Lux reluctantly said unable to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was coming out of her self imposed exile to kill the Big Bad Klaus.

"Yes."

"Where am I going?"

"Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

_Neal and Keira Wyatt_

 _1960-2003_

 _Childhood sweethearts and beloved parents_

 _May their souls rest in peace_

 _Lux awkwardly stood in El Camino Memorial Park back in her hometown of San Diego and look down at the gravestone marker that bore her parents names. The last time that Lux was here, had been the day of the funeral when she buried her parents and said her final goodbyes to the people who had raised her. Since that day Lux couldn't bare to come back to see them, to be reminded that she was the reason that her parents were here in the first place. For Lux it was easier for her to walk away and besides her parents were gone, there was nothing laying underneath Lux except two caskets and some bones. Nobody was there underneath the gravemarker to listen about how sorry Lux was and how she wished she could go back in time and change things, to swap places so they would never have to suffer like they did. Lux didn't bring flowers or anything as dead people couldn't see or appreciate flowers, she came because it seemed like the right thing to do. There wasn't a day that Lux didn't think of her parents, didn't wish that they were still alive and with her as she missed them dearly. They had been the only people who knew her, sure they didn't know that she was a Seeker but her parents knew Lux as best as anybody could without knowing the whole truth about her. For Lux, there was this gaping hole in her heart where her parents used to be and every since they had died, she had felt all alone every single day of the six and a half years that her parents had been gone. The grief was still there, it never went away or got easier to deal with, Lux just got better at coping with it but she knew that she would never recover from losing her parents. Like Elijah had said to her, Lux had suffered a great loss at such a young age. He was actually the reason why Lux had come back to San Diego in the first place._

 _Since Lux had been somewhat guilt tripped into going back into her old life to once again try and kill Klaus in order to protect this Gilbert teenager who was the Petrova doppelgänger from being killed, Lux realised that she needed to pick up some value equipment. But it wasn't the kind of equipment you could get from hardware store, the stuff Lux needed required her to go back to San Diego as that's where she kept the more weapon capable of killing Klaus for good amongst other things. Since Lux had to come back to San Diego, she figured she might as well come to the cemetery and pay her respects. Lux never dreamed of being back in San Diego, she didn't want to be here but Elijah had presented her with a rather difficult situation. Somehow he had located Lux, Elijah had known where she had been all these years despite how much Lux liked to move around and made that stupid request of her. Lux had found herself agreeing to the vampire's request to save the doppelgänger and kill Klaus in hopes that if she didn't die in the course of her mission and somehow managed to survive she would left alone for the rest of her life. The ache in Lux's heart was worse than usual and it didn't take a genius to work out why it was, being back in her hometown and standing over her parents grave just made the heartache that Lux carried with her everyday all the more worse. Penelope had let her parents down once before but Lux wouldn't make that mistake again, she would the right the wrong that her parents had suffered to ensure that they rested in peace as they deserved._

 _"Don't worry. I can take care of myself and I'll make everything right, I promise I will you proud…"_

* * *

Five days. Five agonising long days, that's how long Lux had been in Mystic Falls and so far her time in the same Virginia town hadn't exactly been enjoyable as all she had been doing was staying out of sight and finding out as much as she could. Elijah had given Lux some background information on Elena Gilbert, the people she associated and a bit of the town history – which just so happened to be the place where he had the rest of his deranged family had been turned into vampires and started this whole vampire infestation. Lux couldn't help but think that Fate was getting it's kicks from this. So coming in Lux knew a bit about the town but she still wanted to do her own research as she didn't exactly trust Elijah given that he was a vampire not to mention The Big Bad Klaus' older brother with his own reputation. Despite the fact that Lux wasn't presently enjoying her time in Mystic Falls she had to admit that the place was slightly interesting, well that was a bit of an understatement. Mystic Falls would have been like Christmas, Easter and Lux's birthday all rolled into one several years ago as it seemed to have everything in one small town. There were vampires, witches and Lux had even caught the scent of a werewolf in this small little town and before she would have been unsure about it but Lux was positive as whilst vampires reeked of death to Seekers, werewolves tended to give of a smell that was akin to a wet dog for someone like Lux and so she was certain that there was at least one werewolf around town. Six years ago Lux would have loved the fact that she had so many creatures at her pickings but things had changed, Lux wasn't that girl anymore and none of this was idle fun and games for her anymore. Lux was on a mission and she was going to focus on it as the sooner she got this over with, the sooner that Lux could disappear back into oblivion and go back to living some boring and mundane life until she died of old age.

Lux had made it clear to Elijah that she was doing things her own way and he could either like it or lump it and find someone else to do the job as she wasn't working for him, just with her. The Original Vampire hadn't said anything to this and Lux had to admit that she was surprised that he was fighting her on any of this. It was rather rare and a bit unnerving although she wouldn't tell Elijah any of this, wherever the hell he was. He had been skulking around for a bit but Lux hadn't seen him in about two days, she knew if Elijah needed something from her then he would get in touch. The only thing that Elijah had requested was to keep their association quiet as it would complicate matters if people knew that they were working together which was fine by Lux as she didn't want anyone to know that she was working with a vampire, given that it was her job to kill them. Which is what she was going to do, so after five days of hiding in the shadows in Mystic Falls she had come out into the open and that's how she came to be at the principal's office at Mystic Falls High School. She saw no point in beating around the bush with this whole thing as Lux didn't have time, if she knew about the doppelgänger then it was a matter of time before Klaus would find out. Lux was going to do this head on which would start with an introduction with Elena Gilbert.

It hadn't taken much for Lux to get into the building, get to the administration building and have a little chat with the principal and convince her that she was a family friend who needed to speak with Elena Gilbert urgently. Unlike vampires, Lux didn't have compel people to do what she wanted, she just had to chose her words very carefully and toss out an occasional smile. As she continued to wait for the principal to come back, Lux idly walked around the room, her mind occasionally drifting back to her own high school days which seemed a lifetime ago. Looking around the room Lux caught sight of her leather jacket that was hanging off the back of her seat from where she had first sat down. Back when she was still living in San Diego and hunting down whatever she could find, a beat up black leather jacket was a staple piece in her wardrobe and she pretty much wore it when went on the hunt. It was her own personal uniform for hunting down the supernatural, back then Lux or rather Penelope thought that if she was going to be kicking ass then she might as well look good whilst doing it. Looking back Lux couldn't help but cringe as that was corny as hell, she had been arrogant as hell and pretty naïve the more Lux thought about it. But Lux didn't have much time to dwell back in her memories as the door to the principal's office and in walked in a girl of average size with long brown hair, almond shape brown eyes and their air of innocence about her. It was the doppelgänger. Lux waited until the principal shut the door behind her before she spoke as she couldn't have innocent parties privy to this conversation.

"Forgive me for alarming you Elena with that message about something happening with your aunt but I needed to talk to you without your pitbulls around. Stefan and Damon Salvatore I believe? That have quite the reputation and I hear that are quite overprotective of you and who would blame them. If I had the Petrova doppelgänger in close proximity then I would want to keep her away from unwanted attention for unsavoury people." Lux began with a small smile and the expression on Elena's face was that of plain shock, no doubt she hadn't been expecting Lux to address her the way she did. "Oh yes… I know who you are Elena or rather what you are. You doppelgängers are quite famous, you know? I've heard about your kind but I never thought that I would come across one in my lifetime given that you are quite the rare creatures and rather unpredictable about when you're going to pop over the centuries."

"Klaus sent you…" Elena quietly said and it seemed like all the colour had drained from her face.

"No he didn't Elena, I'm not working for that creature because that would stand against everything I stand for and I'm not here to hurt you. In fact I'm here to stop you getting killed along with those idiotic friends of yours if you keep up whatever it is your doing to try and stop Klaus coming for you because believe me, he isn't going to stop. No matter what Klaus is going to come to Mystic Falls and it's just a matter of time and those two vampires of aren't going to be enough to stop him. Klaus is pretty stubborn like that which is why I'm here; to save your life and put a stop to Klaus once and for all." Lux drily stated as she looked around the room in an awkward manner.

"Who are you? Some kind of vampire hunter?" Elena questioned and Lux allowed herself to laugh as whilst Elena was sort of on the right path, she hadn't quite hit the hammer on the nail.

"Somewhat. I am the darkness that lurks in the shadows, I am the monster that monsters themselves fear… I seek that which is not natural and purge them from this world. I'm a Seeker." Lux cryptically said as she recalled this age old description and occasional monologue about the purpose of the seeker. " My name is Lux Hennessey and you are correct in thinking that I am a hunter Elena but I am a different kind of hunter than what you might have come across as not only do I hunt vampires but also witches and werewolves as well as some other supernatural creatures. My kind are called Seekers, you should ask that boyfriend of yours as he might be able to fill you in about it. But all you need to know is that I'm here to stop Klaus from killing you."

"Why? I don't mean to be rude Lux but you don't know me so why would you want to save me?" Elena asked and Lux wearily smiled, she hadn't expected such backbone so she was rather impressed along with the fact that the girl was aware of Klaus and that he was coming after her. But no doubt she didn't know the extent of the reason why Klaus needed her and Lux saw no reason why to tell the girl the truth, no doubt in getting her worked up over something that she was planning on stopping what Klaus had planned anyway.

"I have a score to settle with Klaus."

"You want to stop him from killing me to get back at him?" Elena questioned.

"Oh Elena… So naïve of what's really going on around you, if only you knew the truth. I'm not here to piss Klaus off, I've been there and done that a long time ago and trust me if Klaus knew I was her and talking to you then that would piss him off. I'm here to do more than that, I'm here to kill him." Lux explained before reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out a folded piece of paper and holding it out towards Elena.

"What's this?"

"A newspaper article from about six years ago about a double homicide that took place in San Diego in which a married couple were tortured in their home for several hours before being murdered by an unknown assailant who let their bodies in the house for the couple's teenage daughter to find when she came home from studying at the library." Lux attempted to explain in a nonchalant manner but just saying out loud what happened to her parents caused a small lump to appear in her throat. "The score I have to settle with Klaus? It's because of this… That couple who were killed? Those were my parents."

"But this says their daughter was called Penelope Wyatt." Elena slowly said and Lux causally shrugged her shoulders.

"I said my name is Lux Hennessy, I never said that had always been my name.i was born Penelope Wyatt and I stopped being that girl the day I met Klaus. A long time ago, a couple of months before that article was written I was just like you Elena, I was seventeen years old and I thought I knew it all and believe I could do anything including finding and killing the worst of all the originals; Klaus. Back then I was egotistical even for a hunter especially at my age, I thought that I could be the one to kill the Big Bad Klaus and off I went. Looking for Klaus by hunting down other vampires and letting the ones I let live go and spread her word that Nell Wyatt was looking for Klaus. My arrogance was my downfall as I succeeded in getting Klaus' attention and that started off a chain of events that has led me here. Klaus send his minions to tell me to stop looking for him but I took no notice of all his warnings and I just killed whoever he sent and that pipped Klaus' attention enough to that he decided that it would be in his interest to pay me a little visit. He managed to charm his way into my house, he had a bit of fun with my parents before I arrived home and then things got messy. Klaus was not what I was expecting, I never dreamed he would track me down like he did and we had a bit of a chat. I thought he was going to kill me but no… He said he couldn't do that, so instead he killed my parents. Klaus murdered my parents right in front of my eyes by ripping their heads off. What girl wouldn't be traumatised by that? So I ended up changing my name and running away these last few years until now…" Lux explained.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you need to understand the seriousness of the situation that your in Elena and it's easier to get you to trust me by telling you the truth. I could have come here and spun you some lies about who I was but I'm not. I told you who I was, what I am and why I am here. You seem to understand that this Klaus issue you have is a bit of a problem but you don't understand the full extent of it. You need to understand what your really up against, Klaus is a sadist and is not afraid of anyone or anything. He is pretty much the most powerful vampire in existence so why should he be scared? Two vampires such as the Salvatore brothers are not going to be enough to stop him. Klaus has been waiting for a thousand years to break this and he came close about five hundred years ago so trust me when I say he will not be taking any chances. He is going to make sure that nobody gets in his way and Klaus isn't afraid of hurting people to get in his way so you need to be careful Elena. I know this isn't what you want to hear but you need to be scared of what is coming Elena as I was too arrogant and look what happened to me. Be scared but don't be stupid. You do something stupid and Klaus will strike back which is why I'm here. Klaus cannot be allowed to break that curse, not only will it end badly for you but for the rest of us things won't bode well."

"Can you actually kill him?" Elena wearily asked and Lux slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. But it's not that simple as I can't just go and knock on his door and kill him as Klaus is hard to find, he's like some paranoid freak who keeps his people at arms length so no one knows where he is. But he will come to you Elena, so we need to play he waiting game but he will come for you himself. Klaus took my life when I was seventeen years old with my whole life ahead of me, I won't let him do the same thing to you Elena. But to save you life and kill Klaus, I need you to stay safe."


End file.
